The present invention is related to a process of manufacturing a charge transfer device, aimed at reducing the size of such device. The invention is also relates to a small-size charge transfer device.
The conventional process which makes use of a photolitho-engraving technique, which allows a resolution of 2.5 .mu.m to be obtained, only allows a minimum repetition step of 8 .mu.m. The research leading to the present invention was aimed at allowing this step to be reduced, the result of said research being a novel process.